A Hound of Thunder
by Nightw2
Summary: When genetically enhanced and mind controlled dinosaurs are unleashed by a fearsome alliance, it is up to Krypto, Streaky, Ace, Stretch O Mutt and some unlikely allies to save the day. Rated T just for safety.


Disclaimer: Here is a story I wrote with the help of an Email friend named Steve Smith. 

Neither Steve nor I don't own any of the characters in this piece except for Mackinley, Moses and the assorted League of the Paw goons. Okay there is ONE other character we made, but he's a Hanna-Barbera tribute character (you'll be able to spot it soon enough). Many of the characters used and/or referenced here are owned by Warner Communications/DC Comics. Ergo, we wrote this story purely for Entertainment purposes.

Anyway, without further ado:

* * *

A Hound of Thunder

* * *

After enjoying a well-earned holiday break, Thundermutt and crew are back at work on their "Rex the Wonder Dog" biopic. This day, they are filming a scene where Rex faces down a threatening mountain lion.

A man in a hunter's outfit backs up against a tree and comments, "Great scott! That beast has us cornered and my weapon is jammed! Look out, Danny, Rex!"

"Don't worry, we'll be OK," a boy replies confidently, "Rex can do anything!"

"Rex" snarls and the lion begins walking slowly forward, letting a out a chilling roar in response, eyes gleaming with threat as the director yells, "Cut!" The lion instantly drops the threatening pose and is met by Thundermutt.

"Hamming it up just a bit there, weren't you, Havens?" Thundermutt says somewhat testily. "After all, the focus should be on my portrayal of Rex, not on the evil mountain lion he so easily outwits."

In the background, a stunt dog and stunt lion are staging a choreographed battle scene as the two animal thespians continue their conversation.

"My good sir, I will have you know that Havens T. Murgatroyd gives every role his all, no matter how big or small, whether it be your classy Shakespearian jazz or grade B film fodder, even."

"Or even a traveling carnival in Kansas, which is where you'll end up if you don't tone it down," Thundermutt replies as the lion continues undaunted.

"Say, I hear you may be looking for a feline sidekick for your next flick," Havens says, "Ever considered a king-size feline hero,  
mayhap? I do know a good-looking, talented actor chap who'd be perfect. Whadaya say? Whadaya say?" he says, looking into a mirror hanging on a studio wall.

"I was thinking more of someone who can underplay a role when needed," Thundermutt says, "Besides I'm busy. I must prepare for my big dinosaur battle scene this afternoon."

"Hmmmphh! That hammy hound is just afraid my superior talent will steal the show from him if you ask me," the lion comments as Thundermutt walks off.

* * *

Later that afternoon...

"OK, Thundermutt, this is one of the most amazing chapters in Rex's career. In this scene, Danny, his Dad and Rex are watching the army test a time machine when the circuits overload and out of the time barrier come... dinosaurs!"

Thundermutt rolls his eyes. "Like THAT really happened," he says. "Dinosaurs! It will take nearly all of even MY great talent to make THIS believable."

"Yeah?," replies a stunt dog. "You've got it easy. All you have to do is pretend to fight giant robots in close ups. I've got to do all those tricky maneuvers for the long shots."

But not long after the director calls "Action!" and the 'time machine' begins glowing, Thundermutt realizes there is something unusual about the dinosaur robots that emerge.

"It can't be, but my nose tells me those are real," the canine thespian says, narrowly dodging the giant creatures' attack. "Hmm,  
at least this should get me some headlines in Variety. Hopefully, though, this will NOT get me an obituary," Thundermutt adds as he flees the dinosaurs. However, the huge beasts are in hot pursuit.

* * *

Krypto is watching Kevin play in an out-of-town soccer game (in Gotham City to be exact), leaving Streaky and Stretch-O-Mutt to patrol Metropolis that afternoon. Streaky's super-hearing picks up the sounds from the movie studio and the two head there to investigate, arriving just in time to see Thundermutt on the run from some dinosaurs.

Streaky's X-ray vision confirms the dinosaurs are real as he flies to Thundermutt's aid. "So, TM, I would say your special effects crew is being a little over-efficent." the super-cat cracks as he air lifts the actor dog to safety while Stretch-O-Mutt tries to use his super-  
elastic maneuverability to distract the dinosaurs.

After making sure Thundermutt is safe, Streaky flies in to help Stretch, though he gulps at the thought of having to fight real dinosaurs.

"I don't know how REAL dinosaurs came out of what is supposed to be a prop time machine, but I DO know that it's possible public endangerment. That stuff could get a lot of innocent people hurt and wreck a lot of careers; especially MY OWN. Since the danger is coming from a movie I'M working on, that means I have to help set things right. Besides, some occasional off-screen heroics will actually HELP my career. Good thing I've had a few months to practice with my K-9 Crusader gear since we finished shooting THAT film; JUST in case the head honchos want to do a sequel. I have a hunch Supercat and Stretch-O-Mutt are going to need the help." Thundermutt comments as he heads off to get his K-9 Crusader outfit and gadgets.

Streaky and Stretch definitely have their paws full with the two Tyranosaurus Rexes. WIth some deft maneuvers, however, the two heroes trick one dinosaur into being tripped by Stretch and Streaky is trying to get a cable around the creature, even if this only helps defeat one of the dinos. Fortunately, "K-9 Crusader" Thundermutt shows up and assists the two super-hero animals with the second dinosaur. Thanks to the combination of Streaky and Stretch's super-powers and Thundermutt's gadgets; the last of the two dinosaurs is finally subdued. The stunt dog and stunt lion exchange worried looks. "The boss won't like this," one whispers as Streaky flies off to get Krypto and Ace just in case their help might be needed too.

* * *

Not even a half-hour later

Krypto and Ace finally arrive with the returning Streaky and the heroes are left wondering who was behind the plot while Krypto and Streaky analayze the "prop" time machine with their X-ray and microscopic visions to figure out that the reason that the time machine actually works is the fact that certain extremely advanced-looking components have been added to the machine. Thundermutt;  
analyzing a mountain lion hair that Ace found near the "prop" time machine; casts an accusing glance at Havens. "I'm not sure who was behind it, but I have a good suspicion as to who helped carry it out. Perhaps a certain jealous actor who wanted me out of the way so HE could be the next big animal star."

"Now, come on, Thunders. The insinuation that I would have a paw in this is absolutely apalling, cuts me to the quick and is just plain insulting even. I may PLAY a villain in one scene of your movie, but the closest thing I have EVER committed to a crime in real life is scene-stealing." Havens replies in a legitimately shocked tone.

Krypto nods. "Thundermutt, we really should be careful about making those kind of accusations before we know all the facts."

Streaky agrees. "Yeah, I happen to be a big fan of this guy. In fact, I think I''ll ask for his autograph once we're done with this adventure."

Ace simply comments that Thundermutt shouldn't overlook the possibility that it could have been the two animal thespians' stunt doubles; ESPECIALLY since there was ALSO a German Sheperd hair found very near the time machine.

But the discussion is interrupted as the two dinosaurs simply vanish. Ace says the operation has all the earmarks of the League of the Paw, but the technology seems extremely sophisticated, even for them.

"Which means that they are probably working with somebody who deals primarily in extra-terrestrial technology." Krypto comments evenly.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in deep space...

"Oh, great whiskered one, the meddling heroes have caused us a minor annoyance, but the combination mind-control/genetic augmentation experiments were a complete success," Snooky is telling his criminal overlord boss.

"Excellent Snooky. I will expect payment in full from our partners in this venture. Soon the real fun will begin," Mechanikat says with an evil smile as he rubs his paws together.

"Indeed. We were already paid quite a sizeable sum in advance for the technology we provided, but we stand to make EVEN MORE off this if the plan is successful. Plus, we will also have a chance to be rid of Superdog, Supercat, Bat Hound AND Stretch-O-Mutt ALL at the same time." Deliah adds with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth...

As Krypto, Streaky, Ace, Stretch and Thundermutt continue their investigation, it becomes increasingly apparent to Havens that he has to investigate this matter himself in order to POSITIVELY clear his name (as well as, possibly, to prove how good he could be as Thundermutt's feline sidekick in his next movie).

So in a matter of minutes, Havens pops out of a dressing room attired in a black mask and black cape. "Make way I say, for "The Trouper! Champion of justice, truth, goodness, niceness, fair play and fair pay for thespians even! I'll get to the bottom of this mess or my name isn't Havens T. Murgatroyd," then turning to the camera, adds "And confidentially like, I was actually born with the nom de pleur of Lawrence Barrymore O'Lione'."

* * *

A group of dogs are waiting in a large lab area. A German Shepherd enters and sternly announces everyone will rise for the arrival of Ra's al Ghul's pet wolfhound Moses, who is also a top commander in the League of the Paw. Moses motions the dogs to sit and asks, "Thank you, my good dogs, Now when do I get to see our formerly extinct reptile friends in action?"

"Tonight, boss," a tough-looking Doberman replies. "We're putting that plan of your's into action. An attack on Metropolis by our dinosaurs will be just the thing to shock the city into bowing to the will of the League. Nothing will be able to stop us and if Superdog and his pals try, they are gonna get an unpleasant surprise."

Moses nods. "That is IF this works as well as Mechanikat promised us, and that remains to be seen."

* * *

That evening, Krypto and Streaky are on patrol as the ground begins shaking. "What is that? An earthquake?" Streaky asks. But the heroes' telescopic vision soon spots an army of dinosaurs, just outside the city and headed for downtown Metropolis. "What do we do now, K-Dog?" Streaky asks.

"Maybe I can help," replies Ace, who pulls up alongside them in his doggie jet, followed closely by Stretch-O-Mutt.

"I will also be happy to assist," a voice calls out, and they turn to see Thumdermutt in his K-9 Crusader costume and expertly piloting his K-9 Crusader Cruiser (he HAS had several months to practice using the equipment, after all).

But as the heroes draw closer, one of the beasts turns around and shoots energy beams out of its eyes while another one of the beasts displays at least three times greater strength and speed than what should be possible for even a dinosaur of that size and breed.

"Thundermutt, you clear the area while we deal with these beasts"  
Krypto suggests.

"On it, Superdog." the canine thespian comments as he proceeds to act as crowd control even though, secretly, he wishes for a chance to help out even more than that.

"Sorry, Godzilla. I'm putting you on a strict diet, and super-hero animals are definitely NOT on the menu." Streaky quips to an especially large dinosaur as the super-cat dodges the massive beast's attacks and then gives his much larger foe a full-power heat vision hot foot.

* * *

Elsewhere, but at the same time, Havens is quietly following the stuntdog and stuntlion who have just exited the studio.

"Let's make sure we aren't being followed before we head off to attend the meeting." The stunt lion says.

The stunt dog nods and does a good amount of literally sniffing around. Fortunately, the quick-thinking Havens does a series of deft manuevers to keep himself a couple tricks ahead of his quarry.

Soon, once they are absolutely sure they're not being followed (albeit incorrectly sure), the two stunt animals arrive at a remote location outside Metropolis where Mechanikat's ship lands.

"Heavens to Area 51," Havens exclaims. "If I can identify that unidentified like flying object I might get to the bottom of this case." At that moment, Mechanikat, Deliah, Snooky and two dozen Catbots emerge from the craft and meet with the two stunt animals.

"Great feline leader," the German Shepherd says, "You need to lay low. I think that Bat Hound guy suspects something."

"I knew having a dog spy in the League would pay off," Mechanikat says. "But if things work out as we planned, perhaps those creatures can eliminate all our mutual enemies AND those League of the Paw canines. AFTER we are paid in full, of course."

"Hmmm, perhaps I can use this information to the advantage of the good-type guys," Havens thinks, "I could save the day even." The lion thespian makes a mental note of Mechanikat's appearance and an idea forms.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the scene of the dinosaur attack, Krypto, Streaky, Ace and Stretch-O-Mutt are having their paws more than full with the army of genetically enhanced dinosaurs they are fighting. Even taking Krypto, Streaky and Stretch's combined super-powers, Ace's strategic and tatical skills and arsenal of gadgets AND the teamwork of all four animal heroes all into account, this is a truly tough battle. With the crowd pushed back, Thundermutt even returns to assist. Ace notes that he detects an electronic signal that indicates the creatures are being controlled and, with some work, he may be able to find the source of the signal. Unfortunately, AT LEAST Krypto, Streaky and Stretch are going to need to stay here to keep the dinosaurs busy

"Ace and I are on it," Thumdermutt replies, somewhat to Ace's discomfort, but the Bat Hound has to admit they need the help.

As the two non-powered canines head off in their respective vehicles, the three super-powered animals focus their efforts on the direct battle.

* * *

Eventually, Ace and Thundermutt DO reach the source of the signal and see three of Moses's underlings (but NOT the super-powered wolfhound himself; he is sharp enough not to show up yet). The three underlings don't discuss their plans because the one of the three who appears to be the smartest seems to sense they have intruders.

Technically, there's only three of them, so Ace and Thundermutt can actually take them with some effort. However, Ace already knows that wouldn't get tthe good guys any closer to wrapping up this case. And taking out the controller before they know if it will put the dinosaurs completely OUT OF control might do more harm than good.  
Thus, the Bat Hound and the canine thespian decide they have to sneak away before they are spotted. Unfortunately, it's too late for that.

"I anticipated you'd show up, Dog Detective. And, for the record, that is a dummy transmitter, designed to give off a just powerful enough radio signal to mask the trail of the REAL transmitter, which I will NOT reveal the location of. Did you REALLY think I would have made it THAT easy for you?" Moses's voice calls out in a manner frighteningly similar to that of Moses's master, Ras al Ghul, as he seemingly appears out of nowhere right behind Ace and Thundermutt.

"Actually, NO. I DIDN'T expect you to make it that easy. I already know you're too smart for that. Still, I had to gamble that it would AT LEAST put me on the right track." Ace admits to the super-powered wolfhound while Thundermutt makes a mental note of Moses's physical appearance in case he and Ace are able to escape.

"And your gamble will cost you not just YOUR OWN life, but that of this foppish thespian canine as well." Moses cracks with a semi-  
triumphant smile.

"Did YOU really think I would come unprepared for fighting one of the super-powered officers of the League of the Paw, Moses?" Ace says as he presses a button on his utility collar activiting a pair of taser cables, a couple of exploding Batarangs AND a powerful jet of gas.

Moses's regenerative abilities allow him to recover pretty quickly from this combo attack, but Ace and Thundermutt both have a chance to get clear of the wolfhound's sights.

"No. Indeed I DIDN'T expect you to come completely unprepared, Dog Detective. In fact, this just makes the hunt that much more satisfying." Moses replies evenly as the two heroic canines dash into a surrounding wooded area.

"Now what's the plan, Bat Hound?," a concerned Thundermutt asks.

* * *

Ace is about to respond when the two dogs find themselves disappearing and rematerializing in a strange laboratory where they are greeted by a large Malamute.

"Mackinley!" Ace snarls and Thundermutt is unable to hold back an audible gulp. "You won't get away with kidnapping us," Ace adds.

"No time for that, Bat Hound," the malamute replies. "You see, this little operation is definitely a threat to the lives of the humans of Metropolis; something that is completely unacceptable to my moral code. So, I find I am forced to make a difficult decision at great personal risk."

"And some people say I'M a ham." Thundermutt silently thinks to himself, but has enough sense not to say this outloud at present.

"And it probably wouldn't hurt that Moses is one of the two main leaders of the League of the Paw, so defeating HIM might put you one step closer to a higher office in the organization AND allow you to get in some payback for the reprimands you've undoubtedly received for your failures to defeat Krypto." Ace says to Mackinley.

"Admittedly, that WOULD be a bonus, but I wasn't lying when I said that the safety of the humans in this city is my FIRST concern;  
superceding even my hatred of your friend Krypto. Lying is ALSO against my code... as I have aforementioned several times"  
Mackinley says seriously as he turns to Thundermutt and asks "You are an actor, correct?".

Thundermutt merely has time to nod before Mackinley continues "And you ALSO had the idea of disguising yourself as Moses to cause some confusion among the lower level League operatives as you were observing his physical appearance. I'm correct in assuming THAT too, I would wager."

Before Thundermutt has a chance to get in a word, Mackinley shows Thundermutt and Ace a costume custom-built to allow the wearer to look exactly like Moses. "I've been secretly having this costume made for many months, just in case I ever got the opportunity to use it.  
In addition to allowing the wearer to LOOK the part, the suit also contains exoskeleton technology designed to increase the wearer's strength and reflexes a hundredfold AND advanced nano-technology to allow the suit to repair itself in an emergency, thus allowing the wearer to mimic Moses's super-strength and regenerative abilities. Admittedly, the suit DOES get rather hot (which is why I never tried the suit myself), but you wouldn't have to wear it long; just long enough to fool Moses's underlings and try to get Mechanikat fighting mad at the REAL Moses while I help Ace track down the REAL controller for those dinosaurs BEFORE any humans actually get hurt. I just hope; for YOUR sake as well as the sake of this plan AND the human population of Metropolis; that your acting skill is as good as so many believe (yourself included and especially)." the LotP lieutenant explains.

* * *

At the same time, Havens is trying out his new disguise, based on his memory and a Mechanikat-type suit used in Thundermutt's recent space epic. The suit's built-in jet pack seems to work perfectly, as does the infra-red sighting eyepiece AND the exoskeleton limbs designed to boost the strength of the wearer twentyfold. "I, Mechanikat will conquer the world, the whole wide universe even! Hey, I think I've got the megalomaniac thing down pretty good. Now to see who the cybernetic cosmic creep is partnered with so that I can put my plan into full swing."

A TV set in the studio shows news coverage of the dinosaurs attacking outside Metropolis. "Hmmm, that's not far from where I saw the spaceship. Why not go where the action is and see what happens" Havens says.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the actual scene of the battle...

"K-Dog, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up," a concerned Streaky tells Krypto, as the two; along with Stretch; are still struggling with keeping the dinosaur attack out of downtown Metropolis, which is taking all the powers of all three heroes to handle. Of course, it doesn't exactly help matters that the trio of super-animals are badly outnumbered OR that each and every dinosaur possesses AT LEAST three times peak species strength, endurance and reflexes as well as laser vision.

"Just hold on Streaky. I'm sure Ace is working on it," the super-dog replies.

"Yeah. Ace is the brains of this team, remember? WE'RE the muscle," Stretch-O-Mutt comments in a surprisingly serious tone before adding, "Well, YOU TWO are the muscle while I'm the flexible moving target, but you get the idea."

* * *

Back at the LotP compound, Thundermutt; already highly uncomfortable due to the Moses suit being so hot; gulps nervously to himself as he follows Mackinley's directions to meet up with Mechanikat but spots the feline space villain standing alone outside the main building.  
The canine thespian begins, "I must demand a renegotiation of our prior agreement, You metallic moron, I should have known better than to deal with untrustworthy felines."

"Yes, well you dogs have proven yourselves unworthy mangy mongrels, unable to take full advantage of our superior technology."

Thundermutt is about to respond but stops, noticing 'Mechanikat''s smirk of recognition. "Wait a minute, Havens, is that you?"

"In the flesh, fur and fake metal even, Thunders. Those mentally-challenged security goons couldn't tell the difference." Havens says proudly.

"Great. You take care of Moses. I'll give Mechanikat one of my award-worthy performances," Thundermutt continues.

"By the way, nice technique. The only thing that told me it was really you was the fact that this infra-red eyepiece is picking up the increased body heat of that suit you're wearing." Havens says seriously.

"You weren't bad yourself. I wouldn't have known it was you if not for the smirk," Thundermutt responds as he leaves to try to locate the real Mechanikat (well, that AND trying to find something to cool him off enough to keep the real Mechanikat from seeing through his disguise the same way Havens did).

With both animal thespians working on their respective targets with their very respectable acting skills, it isn't long before the real villains end up getting so mad at each other that they are almost forgetting the master plan. Of course, it also helps that Havens and Thundermutt both take brief breaks to duck away whenever they are getting reasonably close to to the villains they are impersonating so that they don't blow their cover prematurely (i.e. because of two versions of the same villain being in the same place at the same time).

* * *

As the two villains' sides begin arguing, Mackinley takes advantage of the confusion to take Ace to the site of the real transmitter,  
which is confirmed by Ace's receiving device. "Now we have to figure out how to shut this thing down," Ace notes.

"But, between the two of us, that shouldn't take TOO long. We're both intelligent canines who are accustomed to working with high tech devices. Of course, that applies to ME somewhat more than YOU, but I digress." Mackinley says confidently.

Ace supresses a growl, knowing he'll have to put up with Mackinley's ego for the time being. After all, the LotP officer obviously has more experience dealing with this type of technology than HE does, so Mackinley's got a better chance of figuring out these controls in time.

But the security dogs finally began to catch on to the presence of two Moseses and Mechanikats when the smartest of the security dogs actually spots one of each off the distant corner of EACH eye. "Okay, that explains a lot right there." The chief security dog comments as he brings his team together.

"But how can we tell which is which? Both versions of each look exactly alike." one of the other security dogs says.

"We watch carefully and focus on the versions that are on better terms. They are obviously working together to get the REAL Moses and the REAL Mechanikat too fighting mad at each other to focus on the plan." the security dog leader says intelligently.

Of course, by the time the guards observe matters long enough tell the real Mechanikat and Moses apart from the impostors, Ace and Mackinley already manage to shut down the transmitter and send the dinosaurs home... just in the very nick of time.

And, it's also unfortunate for the security dogs that the impostors DO have at least MOST of the same abilities as the REAL Mechanikat and Moses, allowing Havens and Thundermutt a definite edge against the guards in direct combat (and, since the impostors powers come from their disguises; NOT from their bodies; the guards' power disruptors aren't having any effect).

Just as the disguised thespians manage to overpower the last of the guards (and a good dozen of the Catbots), however, Snooky nails both impostors from behind with a wave device designed to nullify machines. With their disguises now rendered TRULY useless,  
Thundermutt and Havens now end up face to face with the same villains they impersonated PLUS both Snooky and Deliah, their now-former stunt doubles AND another dozen Catbots.

"I must admit that, you and your mountain lion friend HAVE given us a lot of trouble and you both put on convincing performances as US, Thundermutt. However, the show is over. In your vernacular, you two are about to face the final curtain." Moses says seriously as the Catbots literally rip apart the disguises Thundermutt and Havens are wearing (only some perfectly timed maneuvers save the two thespians from the same fate as their disguises).

"Don't count them out just yet, Moses." Krypto's voice calls out as he, Streaky and Stretch-O-Mutt arrive on the scene (the three heroes being tipped off to the location of the action courtesy of Krypto and Streaky's telescopic vision and super-hearing immediately after the dinosaurs disappeared).

As this is happening, Thundermutt quickly whispers something to Havens who nods in agreement.

"I'd be surprised you three are here, but I would surmise that the Dog Detective had a paw in that while we were being kept busy." Moses observes.

"You would be quite correct about that guess." Ace comments as HE arrives too.

"I've got the Catbots." Stretch-O-Mutt volunteers eagerly.

"Krypto, would you like to help me against Moses?" Ace asks with a smirk as he turns toward Ras al Ghul's super-powered pet.

"Delighted to, Ace." Krypto says with a smile.

"I'll handle Mechanikat, Snooky and Deliah." Streaky comments evenly.

"Which leaves our former stunt doubles to US, Havens." Thundermutt says matter-of-factly.

"Heavens to payback time." Havens says as he nods in agreement.

"Bring it on, Blundermutt. WE'RE much better fighters than YOU TWO phonies." the German Sheperd ex-stunt dog replies confidently.

Thundermutt replies, "I'm right here, come and get me," remembering the booby traps Mackinley warned him about.

"Hey, sounds fair to me," the former stunt-double mountain lion says menacingly as he steps forward only to step on a trap door and fall into a deep pit (not deep enough for the fall to be fatal, but still deep enough to trap the mountain lion for the duration). "Yes, good thing I moved the marker for that trap earlier," Thundermutt comments smugly.

With some effort, the two animal thespians overcome the stunt-double dog and quickly tie him up with cable Thundermutt happened to have in the utility collar of the K-9 Crusader costume he was still wearing under his Moses disguise. In fact, they manage to finish this JUST as Stretch-O-Mutt manages to finish maneuvering the Catbots into taking each other out.

Streaky manages to subdue Snooky and Deliah simply by grabbing them both and smacking their heads together, but considering the day he's been having, the super-cat decides to have a little more fun with Mechanikat himself. Streaky wastes no time in using his heat vision to weld the alien feline warlord to the ground and using the cyborg like a living punching bag (though he is making absolutely sure to hold back his punches enough to NOT ONLY keep from killing Mechanikat but also keep from ending his fun too quickly). Eventually,  
Mechanikat is forced to retreat by switching his jet pack to full strength and blasting off despite his feet being welded to the ground (which, between the vibrations and the exhaust smoke, is enough to disorient Streaky enough to keep the super-cat from pursuing immediately), though the beating he's taken from Streaky is sufficent to keep him too dazed to fly straight.

Moses, meanwhile, while fairing better against Krypto and Ace than the other villains are against the other heroes, is still only barely holding his own. He's too POWERFUL for Ace to defeat alone (between his super-strength, super-reflexes and regenerative abilities) and too SMART for Krypto to defeat alone (given his super-intelligence, but the teamwork of BOTH the World's Finest Canines is proving sufficent to have him on the ropes and even force the villain into a full retreat as Ras al Ghul's super-pet notices Streaky and Stretch-O-Mutt approaching the battle scene.

* * *

From deep inside a LotP lair, Mackinley watches on a monitor and can't resist a smile as he witnesses Moses' defeat. "Moses probably has a suspicion as to how Ace stopped the dinosaur invasion, but he'll never be able to prove it," Mackinley tells himself.

* * *

With the dog gang dealt with (and Streaky getting the autograph from Havens that he asks for after the adventure is wrapped up), the heroes haul off the villains (except for Mechanikat and Moses themselves; the only two that got away) and the two animal actors are back at the studio.

"You know, there might be a role for you in that next movie after all," Thundermutt tells Havens. " I read a script last week where I defend wild animals against poachers with the help of a heroic mountain lion. You'd be a good guy for once."

"I like it. My people will be calling your people," Havens responds.

"Let's do lunch," Thundermutt responds as the two head back to the set.

The End (for now).


End file.
